Cecilos Ficlets
by theperksofbeingabookfreak
Summary: Just some little Cecilos ideas I have come up with.
1. Hugs are nice

"Cecil! Cecil, can you hear me? Cecil, do not open the box, whatever you do. Do not open the box!"

"Hear that Listeners? That was a voicemail Carlos left on my phone while I was in the restroom petting Khoshekh!" Cecil smiles widely and covers his face, even though he knows no-one can see. "Do you know what he means, Listeners? What box was he talking about? Do you think he meant this box Lauren just handed me that has no label on it? I wonder what could be in it. Do you think I should have a look? Carlos would never know."

Cecil moved away for the microphone and untucked the flaps of cardboard, lifting them slightly to get a better look at the contents of the box.

"Oh. Oh Listeners!" Cecil laughs. "They have sent me a creature with tentacles! It's tickling me! Hahaha! I know it's not an octopus because I don't think it has a head. Poor thing." He pause to pet a tentacle of the thing. "It has settled itself on my arm and is growing slowly. It feels cold and wet, but when I try to move- Listeners! Listeners, I can't get it to move! It has adhered itself to me and is growing quickly now. It is covering my arm and is creeping up my shirtsleeves and under my collar." Cecil says urgently. "It's so cold. I can feel it tightening around my ribs, Listeners. It is squeezing-" He stops to gasp for breath. "I- I can't breathe."

There is a thud as Cecil's body hits the floor and slumps against the wall of his studio. The black tentacles continue to cover his body like vines over brick. His eyelids flutter as he takes a shuddering breath. He exhales a single word. The life drains from his body and the colour with it. His hair turns slowly white, the colour dripping from the ends like paint from a brush. The eyes that were once a beautiful blue turned a brilliant purple and rolled back into his head.

"Carlos."

….

"Hello Listeners! I am back! After so long away from my beautiful radio station, I am back! I am very sorry I cut out on you like that. Those tentacles have left permanent marks on my skin, Listeners. I have tentacle tattoos now! They are dark purple, all over my arms and back and chest. Those tentacles almost killed me! Lucky Carlos found me." Cecil sighs. "Oh Carlos. Perfect haired wonderful Carlos. How I miss you so, dear Carlos." Cecil rests his chin on his hand. "Listeners, Carlos has been looking after me while I have been ill. He is very good at looking after people. He has been reading me stories and making me chicken soup. He makes very nice chicken soup, Listeners." He smiles. "I stayed in his apartment because he wouldn't let me leave. He said he had to watch me to make sure I didn't die. His apartment is very nice, Listeners. It smells just like him." Cecil runs a hand through his silvery white hair. "I have smelled Carlos, Listeners. When I woke up, Carlos was sitting in a chair next to my bed. I got out of bed and said thank you." Cecil blushes, "And then I hugged him, Listeners. His head fits perfectly under my chin, you know. He is warm and his hugs feel safe. I smelled his perfect curly hair and it smells of chocolate and mint. He hugged me back too, Listeners. Hugs from Carlos are very nice."


	2. Maybe

"The moon sure is beautiful tonight, isn't it Carlos?"

"It is Cecil." The brown haired man looked up from his rest on the taller man's shoulder. "It sure is."

"You're shivering Carlos. Do you want my jacket?" Cecil frowns.

"No. But I will-" Carlos shifts himself so he is tucked tighter into Cecil's side, "do this."

"Hmmmm" Cecil smiles and puts his arm around the shivering man, opening his jacket to allow them both to share the warmth.

"Cecil?"

"Yes Carlos?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Carlos. So much."

Carlos continued to shiver as the two stared at the moon from their seat on the park bench.

He woke not long after, still shivering from the chill in his dream. Oh how he wished for Cecil to snuggle up to, it was so cold tonight. But Cecil would never lover him that way. No-one could ever love him that way. He was just Carlos. Nothing more, nothing less. Carlos wished for the millionth time that night that he had someone or something warm to snuggle with. He was so cold.

Carlos woke for the second time that night to his phone ringing. He looked at the clock on his night stand. Only 1 am. He picked up the phone and glanced at the caller ID before putting it to his ear.

"Hi Cecil. What's wr-wrong?"

"H-hi Carlos. I'm so cold."

"I am t-too. Why did you call?"

"Do you know why it is so c-cold, Carlos?"

"N-no, I don't Cecil."

"I-I don't either. Do you want to come over? I have n-no spare blankets."

"Sure, I w-will be right over. I'll b-bring all my blankets t-too." Carlos hung up and did a happy dance when he got out of bed, but hurried up a little when he was hit by the frigid air.

He grabbed the blanket off his bed and the keys from the bench. He drove quickly to Cecil's house, his breath coming in white puffs as he walked up the path. Cecil opened the door on the second knock and ushered Carlos inside.

"H-hi Carlos."

"Hi C-Cecil."

"Come here, it's too cold." Cecil pulled Carlos closer and wrapped the blanket around them both.

"Oh, that's better already!"

"It is. It will be even warmer if we get into bed. I have more blankets there."

"Oh, okay."

The two shuffled to Cecil's bedroom, careful not to trip over the ends of the trailing blanket. They got into bed and piled all the blankets on top of them.

"I'm still cold, come here Carlos." Cecil pulled Carlos close and wrapped his arms around him.

"Now it's warm." Carlos snuggled closer and fitted his head under Cecil's chin. "You smell nice. Like apples."

"Thank you Carlos. That would be the body wash you gave me last week." Cecil buried his nose in Carlos' hair and tangled their legs together to make the most of the shared body heat. "Goodnight perfect Carlos, goodnight."

"Good night beautiful Cecil." Carlos murmured, "I love you."

"I love you too," Cecil whispered, feeling his ears turn red.

Both fell asleep with a smile on their face.


	3. Lonely Christmas

Hi readers! So as you can probably tell by the title of this particular little fic, the following story will not be happy. I do have a happier ending for this, however. So if you want the nice ending it would be greatly appreciated if you told me so in the comments below. Thanks for reading!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dearest Cecil,

I don't know how much longer I can take it. I've been away for so long, and I'm so lonely Cecil. Even though there are others here, I am so lonely without you. It is true that we have been calling and texting regularly, but I thought I would write to you. It reminds me of writing notes in my lab in Night Vale and I never want to forget. Yes, I know that I'm not supposed to have writing implements, but I always carry some in my pockets. That is what scientists do, Cecil. We are always prepared. I don't know how this is going to get to you, but all I can do is hope. You have told me it's Christmas soon in Night Vale, and that you will hang a sacrificial offering on the chimney for me. That is so thoughtful of you, Cecil! Thank you. I know I don't belong in Night Vale, but I do know that I belong with you.

I love you very much,

Carlos.

"Well, Listeners. That is the letter I received this morning in the vulture mail service. I don't know how Carlos got it to me. Maybe he invented something to transfer small things back to Night Vale. My boyfriend is so smart."

You could hear the smile in his voice.

"I'm trying to be cheery, I really am, but all I want for Christmas this year is for my perfect Carlos to come home. I'm lonely without you too, Carlos." Cecil sighs. "Well, I hope you have a good Christmas Eve, Night Vale. Remember to cuddle with a loved one tonight until the sun rises; you wouldn't want to be eaten by Sandy Claws! I shall cuddle with Khoshekh if he allows me. I hope we don't get brutally murdered by raining deer! Stay safe, Night Vale and I will be back tomorrow with the Sandy Claws and raining deer death toll. Goodnight, Night Vale, goodnight."

Cecil slowly gets up from his desk and takes of his headphones, a slightly forlorn look on his face all the while. He walks to the door and pushes it open, the neon 'on air' sign blinking off as the door clicks shut. A growl comes from behind the Station Management door as Cecil passes quickly, heading to the Men's restroom. Khoshekh emits a happy sound that is a cross between a purr and a shriek as Cecil enters.

"Hey Khoshekh! Are you glad to see me?"

Another happy sound. Cecil approaches the levitating cat and starts to stroke him, making sure to not touch the spikes running down his spine.

"Carlos sent me a letter, Khoshekh. He said that he missed me. Imagine that! Perfect Carlos missing me!" Cecil continued to pat his feline friend as he talked about his day, that wonderful smooth voice dissipating into the cold tiled bathroom.

"Do you want to go home Khoshekh?"

Cecil's hand vibrated with the answering affirmative purr.

"Alright. Let's go."

Cecil was curled up on the couch looking through his pictures, trying to find the ones that the Faceless Old Woman hadn't changed. He was getting frustrated because the only photo he seemed to be able to find was the one of the water tower at night. He grumbled as he slammed the photo album closed and shoved it into one of the many book shelves littering his apartment.

Cecil had just had enough. He was sick and tired of not having Carlos with him. Missing Carlos had taken over his life. Carlos was all he could think about. He would sit and stare at his phone screen in the afternoons, just waiting for Carlos to call or text. When he was eating he would remember the way Carlos would tell him the nutritional values of the food. When he was showering he would remember that one time Carlos said he liked the way he smelled. When he went outside it was the worst time of all. He would remember their first date. He would remember the way Carlos looked in the moonlight. He would remember the flashing lights of the helicopters as they passed overhead. He would remember their kiss.

Khoshekh mewled in an entirely sympathetic and un-Khoshekh like way and that triggered something in Cecil.

He sat down in his favourite armchair and dropped his head into his hands. The house was silent, bar the soft crying coming from the figure curled up on the couch. The cries evolved into great gut wrenching sobs and Cecil stumbled to his bedroom, collapsing on the doona (duvet?) and curling himself around a pillow.

The lonely radio host cried himself to sleep that Christmas Eve.


	4. tandemfatum secret santa!

So these are some little stories for tandemfatum, over on Tumblr, for their Secret Santa. All these links are to music box versions of the songs, so they have no lyrics and won't interrupt your reading! Merry Christmas tandemfatum! 

1.

watch?v=a5URaXrCQBc&list=PL8TtIoq387rW7jGdJbHOpiDBbzYI96ZuJ&index=28

**Parting - Joshua Sanders**

Carlos and Cecil are standing in their living room. They both have big jumpers on because it's raining outside. Carlos has his face snuggled into Cecil's chest and Cecil is resting his chin on Carlos' head. Cecil pulls out his phone and starts playing soft music. He starts to sway back and forth, Carlos still in his arms. They move slowly around the room, backlit by the streetlights reflecting off the rain. Carlos moves one hand to Cecil's waist and holds the other up. Cecil joins their palms and places his free hand on Carlos' shoulder.

Carlos starts to teach Cecil how to dance. No words, just the subtle shifting of his hand on Cecil's waist. The song picks up pace, and they start to circle around the room, their steps becoming quicker and more intricate as the song progresses. Cecil surprises Carlos by spinning him out, then back into his arms. They stand motionless as the song ends, the rain continuing to patter softly on the roof.

Cecil kisses Carlos on the forehead in a vote of thanks. Carlos smiles and snuggles closer, listening to the rain and the beat of their synchronised hearts.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

2.

watch?v=SzJ0G-ffwno&index=9&list=PL8TtIoq387rW7jGdJbHOpiDBbzYI96ZuJ

**The Scientist - Coldplay**

Cecil is sitting on his couch, crying. Carlos is gone, and now he has to spend his Christmas alone. He balls up another tissue as a fresh wave of tears start at the unfairness of it all.

Cecil plays with his food, pushing it around his plate to make it seem smaller and more manageable. He slumps his chin onto his hand and the green paper hat placed on his head in festivity falls into his line of sight. All around him, his friends are laughing and talking, celebrating the holidays. He gives up on his food and excuses himself from the gathering, claiming that he feels unwell. Cecil drives home in the rain and is unable to distinguish anything through the haze of tears and the sheets of rain.

His tears mingle with the rain as he walks up the front path. He looks in his window at the Christmas lights glowing on his tree. He squeezes his eyes shut and tries not to sob harder.

Cecil stands in front of the mirror and stares at himself. Nothing has been the same since Carlos had been trapped in the desert otherworld. He had lost weight and his hair was limp, his usually accumulate suit jacket hanging off his shoulders. The intricate tattoos that adorned his body were faded and dull, compared to their usual bold shine. He stared into his red puffy eyes and tried to determine when he had become so dependent on another living being.

Carlos hasn't called tonight.

Cecil curls himself around a pillow, tear tracks on his cheeks visible in the moonlight streaming through his window. Nights are always the worst.

His body continues to shake as he cries himself to sleep on that Christmas Eve.

Cecil dreams of nothing but Carlos.

Cecil stirs. He can hear someone calling his name. He opens his eyes slowly, rubbing them to dispel the sandy feeling.

Carlos is standing in the doorway to his bedroom, holding a tray of breakfast. And smiling. Smiling his wonderful, perfect Carlos smile.

Cecil can't believe his eyes. He leaps out of bed with renewed energy, toward Carlos, who is still calling his name. Carlos smiles wider and places the tray on the floor next to him, holding out his arms.

Merry Christmas Cecil, he says.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

3.

watch?v=UU458s8zk1U&index=11&list=PL8TtIoq387rW7jGdJbHOpiDBbzYI96ZuJ

**I Will Follow You Into the Dark - Death Cab for Cutie**

Carlos smiled at the children playing on the swing set in the park. It had been many, many years since he had returned to Night Vale, and things had changed.

The dog park was open to the public; it had turned out that the hooded figures were friendly once you got to know them.

The radio station had not moved or changed at all, surprisingly. Cecil still made broadcasts from there every day while Carlos did his science.

Carlos had advance in great leaps and bounds once he had gotten back from the other world. There was more knowledge in his brain, somehow. He was glad, but a little worried. He was investigating.

The walls had permanently moved, so the City Council (with Dana Cardinal as Mayor) had chosen to make them into a climbing walls for the children. Old woman Josie and her Angels called Erika had painted animal murals on the reverse side of the walls. They moved it you asked them nicely.

The glow cloud was still existent, and it lit up the sky at night over the children's hospital, so those who were afraid of the dark could see they were being watched over. Khoshekh had given birth to several more litters of kittens, and they were housed in a room in the hospital, so the children could know they were loved. Because everybody needs to feel loved.

Carlos felt loved. He and Cecil had gone through tough times when he had been trapped in the desert other world. Cecil had never given up on him. Not once. And Carlos was so proud of him.

The being of his thoughts sat beside him, wheezing as he sat down on the bench. His skin was a beautiful lavender today, and his hair was three shades darker, making a beautiful contrast with his eyes. The grey patches in their hair matched, now.

Cecil handed a coffee to Carlos with a smile. Carlos smiled back.

"You're so perfect Carlos. I love you"

"I love you too Cecil."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

4.

watch?v=QL4xIUjLSfI&list=PL8TtIoq387rW7jGdJbHOpiDBbzYI96ZuJ&index=15

**Kyoudai - Fullmetal Alchemist**

Cecil was amazed. He had never seen so many butterflies in one place. He had never seen a butterfly before today, come to think about it. Carlos had shown him one this morning and he was transfixed. They were all blue at the moment, but they would change colour when you clapped your hands.

It was nearing night time when Cecil turned to a grinning Carlos. He was so glad to have him back.

Carlos clapped and the butterflies started to glow softly. He smiled at Cecil's face of wonder.

When Cecil looked back down again, Carlos had unpacked the basket that he bought with him. A big rug was spread out on the ground, and Carlos was sitting on it, surrounded by a very nice looking dinner.

"Dinner first, then stargazing?" asked Carlos.

Cecil nodded and moved to sit beside his perfect boyfriend.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

5.

watch?v=zloMeuJjjGg&list=PL8TtIoq387rW7jGdJbHOpiDBbzYI96ZuJ&index=18

**Wake Me Up When September Ends - Green Day**

Carlos could not contain his joy. He knew Cecil couldn't either. They were separated for now, but soon they would be together forever. He danced and jittered around the room, trying to make the nervous energy leave his body before it was time.

"Carlos?" Earl Harlan, Cecil's best man, poked his head around the door, "you ready?"

Carlos nodded so fast he thought his glasses would fall off.

He followed Earl to a big set of old oak doors. Standing in front of them now made him truly appreciate how far he had come.

The opening bars to the song they had chosen together started to play. Carlos pushed open the doors, to be greeted with a magnificent sight. Cecil was standing at the altar, his best man by his side. The congregation stood to welcome him in.

A large grin spread across Carlos' face as he made his way down the aisle, trailed by Janice the flower girl.

He reached Cecil and took hold of his hands, mouthing 'you look so handsome'.

The priest began to read, but Carlos was not listening. He only had eyes for Cecil, the love of his life.

He was broken from his stupor to hear 'Please take the ring and recite your vow.'

Cecil took a ring off the cushion held by an Eternal Scout.

"Carlos. My perfect Carlos. I fell in love as soon as I saw you, you know?" Carlos smiled. "We've been through so much together, but we have managed to make it through. I won't say we are broken, but I won't say we are fixed either. I-I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Going to sleep in your arms, waking up to your perfect hair, cooking meals together. Being normal, doing normal things, like normal people. I know we are not normal, Carlos. We are extraordinary. We have learned that over time. The thing is Carlos: I love you. I love you with all my heart. And I hope you can love me too, flaws and all. Carlos the Scientist, will you please let me fix you?"

Tears were slowly rolling down both of their cheeks by the time Cecil had finished. Carlos reached up and brushed the tears from Cecil's face. He took a deep breath and started to talk.

"I don't think mine is going to be that good. I'm not the best at this sort of thing." He could see smiles break out in the audience. "My first impression of you, Cecil, was 'wow!' I have to admit. You were the most amazing being-scientifically speaking of course. I have come to realize over time that you are not just a scientific anomaly, you are just plain amazing too. You would call me every day while I was trapped. I don't think you had any idea how helpful that was. You helped me to survive Cecil. You saved my life. Thank you. I would love for you to spend the rest the rest of your life with me. Neither of us have any family, Cecil, I know that for a fact. I know you've always wanted a family, too. So, Cecil Gershwin Palmer….will you let me be your family?"

There was not a dry eye in the church. The clapping started, drowning out the priest, but the couple standing at the altar could hear him.

"I pronounce you married. You may kiss to seal to happiness of this day."


End file.
